Hikari Village
by Mariko6
Summary: Summary inside, and even though it may sound lame, it's my first, so please be nice. R&R, flames are fine.
1. Chapter 1

W00t! My first fan fiction! I actually got this idea when I was going to bed. I crawled onto my bed and fell to my side from exhaustion. Here's the complete summary:

The village of Sand has just revealed a secret village, but this village is cursed. A group of Sand Jounin was sent to scout out the village in search of life. In their search, they were mysteriously killed. This angered the Sand, causing them to declare war between the two villages. A young boy, only Naruto's age, is able to escape alive, and later on is found by Kakashi and Iruka. On his forehead protector is the kanji for… light.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, or the show. The only original things in here that belong to me are the Hidden village of light and it's occupants.

To the story!

"Kakashi, there you are!" Iruka ran to catch up with his old friend, who at the moment was reading his favorite book, 'Paradise Kiss'. Iruka might've been slightly perverted, but he disliked the fact that such a great ninja was reading such a book as that.

Kakashi glanced away from his book and smiled, "Iruka! I almost didn't think you'd come." He closed his book and slipped it into his pocket, and then turned to greet his friend, "So, have you heard the details?" Iruka shook his head. Kakashi cleared his throat, "Then I'll fill you in." He began walking again. Iruka followed close behind, "It seems that the Sand had declared war on a new village. Word has it that the new village is the Hidden Village… of light."

Iruka's eyes widened, "Hidden Village of… l-light! But how! That village is only a myth, or so I was told. It was a story to put children to bed with!" He crossed his arm over his chest and took a breath, "Could it be real?"

"I've been told to go find out what is really happening, along with four other Jounin. We leave tomorrow morning." Kakashi explained. He looked behind Iruka at the walls around Konoha, "Depending on what's really happening, there's a chance we won't return." Iruka looked at the ground sadly, "I know this might be hard, but there's nothing I can do."

"I know." Iruka said, "You want me to tell Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, right?" Kakashi nodded his head silently. He was about to step forward, but Kakashi held up his hand.

"Stay there…" He said softly. He disappeared and reappeared next top a tree with a Kunai in his right hand and three throwing stars in his left. In front of him was a boy who also had a kunai, and it was aimed at Kakashi. Kakashi lowered his kunai when he saw the boys condition, there was no way that the boy could properly throw the knife, it was a amazing that he could even hold it up.

"Help… me…" The boy coughed as he spit blood. His eyes glazed over and he fell to the side, "One… gai…" (Onegai Please) Kakashi kneeled down and caught the boy, and then picked up and threw the boy over his shoulder carefully. Iruka ran over to Kakashi and looked at the boy.

"We have to bring him to Tsunade-sama! His arm looks broken and he has major internal bleeding." Iruka said as he examined the boy as best he knew how. Kakashi nodded and jumped up into the trees, this would be a faster way to get to the Hokage's office. Iruka quickly followed, but he stopped suddenly, after looking over the boy from behind, "Kakashi, his forehead protector… it has the kanji… for light!"

Thanx for reading! Please review! New chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, only one review, but that's enough to get me writing! For those who are reading my story, please do review and give me any ideas you might have. I've wanted to do this story for a while now and I finally can, now that I've learned quite a bit about Naruto from my friend, Alicia.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the village of light and it's occupants.

Now, to the story!

Chapter 2 

Tsunade, the fifth hokage looked over the boy from the Hikari village. She had also only heard myths about the village, so it was very troubling to look at the young ninja on the hospital bed. She glanced back at the Jounin, "Kakashi-kun, tell me again how you found this boy."

"Early this morning, Iruka-san and I were walking outside the village walls. I heard an unfamiliar sound and went to investigate." He looked down at the bandaged, sleeping boy, "He was sitting against a tree with a kunai in hand."

"I see." Was all she said.

Suddenly, Iruka burst through the doors, followed by Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, "Tsunade-sama! The village of Sand and the supposed village of light have begun a large-scale fight. If we don't intervene somehow, the battle could spread and many will be killed!" Tsunade just looked out the window.

"Hey, hey!" Naruto ran to Tsunade, "Who's the new kid?" He asked rudely, poking the boy's forehead.

"NARUTO!" Sakura came up from behind Naruto and immediately drop kicked him into the wall. Sasuke followed Sakura quietly, keeping an eye on the Hikari ninja. He looked at the table next to the bed and carefully examined everything that the boy had in his possession.

"Sakura, Naruto, look." He said, holding up the forehead protector for the other two to see. He looked up at Kakashi as he placed the forehead protector back on the table, "This is the symbol for light, isn't it supposed to be in some sort of fairy tale book?"

Gently, Sakura took a damp cloth and dried the sweat off the boy's face, "It should be… but it's here, Kakashi-sensei. Is this a childish prank?"

Sasuke shook his head, "One of these could be hand made from the stories, but I sense a strange chakra coming from it." Kakashi nodded.

"I believe that the myth of the village of light is true. I mean we have proof right here." He gestured to the boy.

Iruka stood next to Tsunade, concerned. Her decision could be one of many, but most of those decisions could lead to more death and destruction, "Gomen, Tsunade-sama, but you need to make a decision soon."

Cough "One… gai…" The boy coughed again, "W-We thought… they were intruders… but when we went… cough to greet them…" He opened his eyes and watched as the blurry figures crowded around him. In less than a heartbeat, Tsunade was at his side.

"Don't speak, it's alright." She brushed a few strands of hair from his face, "I only need to know one thing right now: What is your name?"

He coughed again, his eyes closing again out of exhaustion, "Ka… zu… ma…" He said softly, before he fell into unconsciousness again. Tsunade lowered her head and sighed softly.

"In his condition, I'm not sure if he'll wake up in time t give us any significant help." She stood up, "All we know is his name is Kazuma and that the village of light is real." She then wrote down a few notes on a clipboard and walked out of the room without any more words.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood around the boy, watching him carefully. Naruto seemed slightly uneasy, so Kakashi offered to take him to the ramen cart. Naruto happily agreed and left in a hurry with Kakashi.

"You two should go get some rest, training will resume tomorrow." Iruka placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "It's already been a long enough day."

"I'd like to stay."

Sakura and Iruka looked at Sasuke as he examined the items more. Iruka nodded, "Only for a little while." Sakura walked over to Sasuke and looked over his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun? You look pale." She said with a hint of concern in her voice. Sasuke gave her a small smile, which made her blush.

"I'll be fine." He said and then watched as they walked out of the room. He was now alone with Kazuma. He grimaced and glared down at the unconscious ninja, "Just who are you really?" He said, more to himself than to anyone else.

OK! Hope you liked it! Second chapter, up and ready to be reviewed! Please do review; it really helps me get the story moving along. See you next time, minna-san!


	3. Chapter 3

Even one review can help my mood! Thank you so much Ryuuie Mizishi for your reviews, they've really kept me going. For all those reading this story and not reviewing, please al least review once or twice, I won't ask you to review again if you review, k?

Anyway, this chapter is mostly about Kazuma and Sasuke talking to eachother. I'm not really sure if I'll add anyone in this chapter. You'll just have to read to find out

Chapter 3!

"Uuhhhh…" He groaned as he opened his eyes to the bright lights of the hospital. He tried to lift his arm to cover his eyes, but it wouldn't bend. He lifted his whole arm and looked at the light cast that cover his arm. He lowered his arm and closed his eyes again, trying to remember what happened last. He remembered running away from Sand ninjas and being beaten up badly before he was able to escape into Konoha territory. He rested against a tree and was almost immediately found by a white haired ninja with a forehead protector over one of his lazy eyes and a black mask over his nose and mouth.

"You're finally awake?" A harsh voice from next to him pulled him from his thoughts. He looked at the raven-haired boy next to him. He didn't look too friendly, much less happy, "I've been waiting since this afternoon, and you've been asleep for around six hours now… Kazuma."

Kazuma sat up quickly, "How do you know my… argh!" He fell back onto the bed and clutched his side with his intact hand. Now, not only was he dizzy, he was in a lot of pain. He bit his lip and waited for the pain to subside, then he spoke again, "How do you know my name?" He said, sort of out of breath from the pain. Sasuke stood up from the chair and looked at Kazuma's forehead protector, then shrugged.

"You only woke up for a moment today and told us your name. But we need more information now or else your village will be destroyed soon." Sasuke explained, handing the boy his forehead protector, "And my first question is, 'how long did it take you to make that fake?'" He pointed at the forehead protector of light, "Everyone knows that the 'Hikari Village' is a fairy-tale." Sasuke glared at the boy, "And I want answers quickly, everyone is worried about all of this, and the village of Sand is going crazy over all this. A few of their men were killed when they tried to enter your village."

Kazuma grimaced, "For one, this isn't fake, it's my fathers. He just gave it to me." He looked around the room and then at Sasuke's forehead protector. His eyes widened, "Wait… where am I?" He asked, this time sitting up slowly. He looked at Sasuke with a confused expression, "Your forehead protector is like the one of the village of fire."

It was Sasuke's turn to be confused, "The village of fire?" He took his forehead protector off and looked at the symbol, "Konoha means Hidden leaf, but this village is the hidden village of fire."

Kazuma couldn't help but smile, "Really? That means… no…" He smiled disappeared, "A long time ago, the second time the Hikari village appeared after the setting of the curse, a war broke out between the villages, and it started between the village of light and the village of the desert."

"Village of the desert? You mean the village of Sand?" Sasuke asked.

Kazuma shrugged, "I don't know, for the past thousand years, my village has been in another world or something. Every thousand years out here, is one hundred years in the village. We were cursed with the phoenix guardian almost three thousand years ago. Part of this curse was that every time the Hikari village appeared, a war would start, and it would be so huge, it would destroy all the villages except the Hikari village. The Hikari village would just disappear for a thousand years again." He sighed and looked at his hands, "My family had been chosen a long time ago to try and be the peacemakers to keep the war from happening, and no matter how hopeless it seemed, we had to find someone who would help us stop the war, but every time, the village that got involved would just spread the war around."

Sasuke listened intently, he hadn't killed his brother yet, so he couldn't let this war destroy every thing, "How long does your village usually stay in this 'world'?"

"It varies from a week to a few months, and only in that time, my village is in sync with the timeline here." Kazuma explained as he ran his thumb on the symbol of his forehead protector, "I want to stop this war… I don't want people to die anymore." Kazuma looked at Sasuke with a determined look, "Please, help me stop this." He held his good hand out to Sasuke. It took a moment for Sasuke to decide, but he took Kazuma's hand to seal the deal, "Now, do me a favor?" Sasuke looked slightly confused, "Could you help me put on my forehead protector?"

"Sure." Sasuke smirked lightly and took the Hikari forehead protector and began to tie it around Kazuma's head. When it was done, Sasuke stepped back, "Now, I still don't believe you, alright?" Kazuma grinned childishly like Naruto did before he matured a bit.

"Thanks… um… what's your name?" Kazuma asked, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke."

Yay! I finally finished chapter 3! I guess it was all Sasuke and Kazuma, but that's fine, we won't be seeing a lot of Sasuke next chapter, he'll off doing… things. Please read and review, flames are fine, but constructive criticism is encouraged (as are compliments). See you next chapter!


End file.
